Closer
by Kingdom01
Summary: Percabeth oneshot based on the song Closer by the Chainsmokers and Halsey. Kind of mature.


The ding of an elevator signaled that it had reached the bottom floor. The sound caused the man to lift his head, his black hair falling into his eyes.

Percy sighed as he walked out of the elevator, walking over to the archway that led to the hotel bar. Soft music was playing in the background, giving the place a more classy feel. The noirette sat down on a padded stool before sighing. His day had been sucky, to say the leastHis boss had just assigned him a new animal to work with except he already had four other animals he was studying. When he brought up this dilemma to said boss, he flipped and threatened Percy's job. He thought being a marine biologist would be a relaxing job, but he has so much paperwork it's not even funny.

The twenty-four year old called over the bartender and asked for a scotch on the rocks. The man just nodded before making his drink.

Percy looked around the bar. There were about three other people sitting at the actual bar, from what he could see, and a few people in groups of two to four scattered around the room sitting at tables. He set his head down on his hand, which was on the counter.

"Rough day?"

Percy looked over and his jaw dropped. The girls blonde hair has curly and cascaded down her back. She was wearing a light blue flowy dress that ended at her knees with a pair of black stilettos. Her tan skin complimented her steely grey eyes.

Percy could recognize those eyes anywhere.

"Annabeth." Percy growled. "What do you want?" Annabeth smiled despite his reaction.

"Wow Percy. You look amazing. Just as handsome as the day I met you. I just wanted to talk. Catch up, maybe. We can be friends, right?" Annabeth sat down next to Percy, causing Percy to scoot back in his chair. "No Annabeth. We can not be friends. You left me. We were together for four years before you fucking left me. It's been four years. Four years Annabeth, and not one call. Not even an email. I really wish I had never met you. My life was just fine before you came waltzing into it."

Hurt flashed through Annabeths eyes for a split second. "Look Percy, I'm sorry that I left you. And if I'm being honest, I don't remember why I even did," Annabeth swipes a curl off of her face. "I've regretted it ever since I walked out of the apartment. So I just want to make amends. Maybe have a drink or two and talk. Is that alright?"

Percy sighed. Maybe she deserved a second chance. "Fine. A drink or two." Percy called the bartender over once again.

"Hey can I get the strongest thing you have?" The man looked wary.

"You sure? It's pretty dang strong man."

Percy nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine. I'm used to strong drinks." The man nodded before turning to Annabeth. "And what can I get you ma'am?"

"I'll have the same."

The bartender walked away for a few minutes before walking back with two glasses filled with a clear liquid. "Here ya go, I'll be right over there if you need anything."

The two started drinking and talking. Slowly at first, but soon one drink turned to two to three to four. In no time both were laughing and piss drunk.

"Hey how 'bout we get out of here and you come back to my place?" Annabeth asked, giving Percy a seductive look. Drunk Percy smirked before nodding and the two walked out to Percy's Range Rover. They climbed in the backseat together.

Percy's lips crashed onto Annabeths, the blonde gasping into the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, Percy quickly winning. Their lips meshed together just as they had when they were younger. Percy pulled Annabeth closer to him by her small waist, trying to make them as close as humanly possible. After a few minutes the pulled apart. "Should we drive if we're this drunk?" Percy asked. Annabeth laughed but shook her head so the two hailed a cab.

"Where to?" Asked the woman in the driver seat. Annabeth quickly gave the woman her address and the two were off.

Annabeths keys jingled as she closed the door. She squeaked in surprise when Percy shoved her against the white door. He connected their lips with passion flowing through them both. They stumbled up the stairs, not falling by some miracle, and into her bedroom. Percy looked up for a split second before laughing.

"What? What is it?" Asked Annabeth, confused on why Percy was laughing.

Percy pointed to the bed. "Is this the mattress? You still have it? God. Remember how Sylvia flipped the fuck out when she saw that you stole her mattress?" This memory caused Annabeth to laugh. She had forgotten all about that. In her freshman year of college, Annabeths roommate was just a complete bitch to her. Sylvia would flirt with Percy, ear Annabeths food, and make snarky remarks for just about everything Annabeth had done. She had purposely spilled wine, which they were underage anyway so she shouldn't have had it anyway, all over Annabeths bed. The wine ended up staining the mattress. So at the end of the year, when Annabeth decided to move into an apartment with Percy, she stole Sylvia's mattress. Sylvia had called her screaming and was fuming until Annabeth ended the call.

"I haven't thought of that in five years. Wow. How did you recognize it?" Annabeth asked the noirette. He just shrugged and said,"The sheets are pretty snug on it, so I saw the indentation of time why cut it open and had to sew it back together." Annabeth laughed at the thought.

Percy lunges at the blonde and reconnected their lips. Annabeth, in her shock, had pushed the two of them onto said mattress. The two flipped over multiple times, fighting for dominance. Percy won, however, when he held Annabeths wrists above her head. She stopped fighting and just began to enjoy it. Percy's hand crept around the back and began to unzip Annabeths dress. He pushed the sleeves off of her shoulders and pulled the dress off completely, throwing it on the floor. Annabeth laid there in a black bra and matching underwear, arms reaching for Percy. The noirette returned and Annabeth decided it was his turn. She pulled off his nice shirt, ruining a few buttons. She then pulled off his pants and threw them... somewhere.

The two were left in there underwear as they began to kiss furiously.

Just as Percy began to unclad the blondes bra, the sound of a door closing stopped them.

"Annabeth! I'm home!" Came a voice from downstairs.

"Shit. I forgot about Rachel." Annabeth muttered as she lates her head back in the baked in annoyance. "Rachel? Who's Rachel?" Percy asked.

"My roommate. Well there's no point now. Come downstairs and I'll introduce you." Annabeth stood up and slipped on a silk robe. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She began to walk out of he door when she turned around to see if Percy was following her.

He was but he had forgotten something.

Pants.

"Percy! Put on some pants you dumbass!" Percy looked down in surprise before laughing and pulling his pants on. Annabeth grabbed his hand and began to pull him down the stairs, most of the alcohol burned out of their system.


End file.
